Puzzle
by KidaAkaito
Summary: John and Sherlock must figure out what Moriarty has set the voice command that disarms the bombs attached to sherlock.


Come back to the flat, I need to speak with you -SH

Why? Have you gotten yourself in trouble.. again? -JW

I might have -SH

Be there in 5. -JW

Better hurry -JM

Seeing the initials "JM" Made John very conserned.. He left the bank quickly. He needed to make sure Sherlock was okay. "Why is Moriarty there!" he thought.

Sherlock sat in his chair, a series of bombs much like the ones once on Johns attached to his chest, yet he somehow Sherlock kept his cool. Moriarty had already left at this point, having been gone before he send the message to John. So it was just Sherlock waiting by himself

John hastily ran into the flat him and Sherlock shared. and started up the stairs to the living room. "Sherlock?!" He questioned. He was scared that the only response he would get would be silence.

"In here John" Sherlock said calmly, hoping his message didn't freak out his poor doctor too much, but he knew it had.

John walked into the room where he had herd Sherlocks voice and was out of breath. "Whats wrong?! Is everything okay!? Where is-" John noticed that Sherlock was strapped with bombs..."What the bloody hell.." He mumbled.

"Hello John, fancy helping me defuse this?" Sherlock asked, taking a sip of his tea "It's a voice command, your voice to be precise, but I don't know what the bloody words are"

"So what? Am I just supposed to talk to it until you are safe!?" John's tone was filled with panic and anger. He wanted to find Moriarty at that moment and hurt him but he had to stay and help Sherlock first.

"Well I can't leave the premises. If I do, it'll go off. I figured you could either try and figure it out with me, or evacuate everyone away from here. I feel indifferently about your choice, so do whatever suits you" He said, maintaining a straight face throughout his short speech.

"I'm not leaving you here to die if that's what you are implying.." John felt a bit better knowing that Sherlock could probably figure out the code. He pulled over a chair and sat in front of Sherlock. "Do you have any ideas..For all we know it could be something like Moriarty is the king of the world."

Sherlock looked down, he wouldn't have been at all surprised if that had been it. "Well all he said was for me to stay at 221B, and for no one from the police force to come here. He also said the code was 'Something we both know, but are too afraid to face' We have until midnight to figure it out. If it's not off by 11:15 your evacuating." He said, not making eye contact

"I'm not leaving." John said in a stern tone and he crossed his arms still looking at Sherlock."And if it is something we both know it wont be too hard to figure out.." He said beginning to think about what it could be.

"Well start listing off things you know, if I did it would take all of next week" Sherlock said, sprawling out on his chair, making himself more comfortable

John rolled his eyes and sighed knowing it was true.

"Well, I know that the earth moves around the sun.."

Sherlock chuckled "Something tells me thats not it. What are you afraid of John? Something your too afraid to face?"

"Something I am afraid to face..." John thought for a moment and shook his head."Nothing that would be something you were scared of to.."

Sherlock groaned, he had an idea, but it wasn't something he would want to bring up, it would ruin them if he were wrong. He wasn't usually wrong, but this was a risk he wasn't willing to take "I don't know, but I'm taking this thing off, just because I have to be in here with it, doesn't mean I have to wear it" Sherlock pulled the vest-type device off his abdomen, showing the purple shirt he wore beneath

John smiled slightly. He always thought Sherlock looked very smashing in his purple shirt. Wait why was he thinking that. These were stupid thoughts he was having. "Well.. are you sure it wont go off? Wouldn't want to get hurt.. And it may be easier if we start with what you are afraid to admit.. I'm guessing that there are less things that fits that category for you then me.." He said as he looked up at Sherlock.

"It won't just don't touch it" Sherlock instructed, He sighed as he walked towards the window. He scoffed "Well John, I'm afraid of spiders, heights, and things that go bump in the night. Please, I don't have fears" In that moment both their phones went off 'Wrong -JM' Sherlock read it, and promptly threw his phone hard against the wall, falling to the couch, with his hands gripping his curls

John wondered if Sherlock was okay..This was an unusual reaction for him. John stood up and after retrieving Sherlocks phone he sat next to him on the couch. "I'm not going to leave you even if we can't figure it out.." He said quietly as he put Sherlocks phone on his leg.

"No John, I mean it" Sherlock stood up, towering over John "11:15, your taking Mrs. Hudson ad your getting the hell out of here" Sherlock said, he brought his cup into the kitchen, before picking up his violin, and playing it facing the window. Hours passed like this, silence aside from the finely tuned noises coming from the instument, before they stopped abruptly. Sherlock looked at the clock, it was nearly 10, he walked over to where John was and asked him "If you knew I was going to die, what would you say to me?" He asked

John looked at him. Even thought it was late John was wide awake. He shook his head "No. That's not going to happen.. I won't let it happen." He stood up and tried to sound brave. "And I'm still not leaving you. I honestly prefer death over life without you Sherlock.." Realizing what he said John looked away. Sherlock would probably laugh or say some snarky remark about how stupid John was being.

Sherlock groaned angrily at John's answer, or lack there of. The second part caught his attention, he turned back quickly, only to be met with the back of John's head. He was now sure what the deactivation code was, but the thing was. Getting it out of John would require announcing something he was, in fact, scared to admit.

John looked at the clock and clenched his fist. "Why did I just say that.. What if he figures out what I have been so carefully hiding.." He thought. "I can't be without him and I will not accept him dying, not tonight at least." He continued to think like this for a while.

"John, you need to leave" Sherlock said, running his hand along his face, and through his hair, his back towards John.

"No." John said suddenly interrupted in his thoughts. He turned to face Sherlocks back. "I'm not leaving. You can't make me. Not going to happen Sherlock."

Sherlock turned quickly, taking a few steps until his face was inches away from John's, his anger getting the best of him "John, just get out! I will not stand here and allow you to waste whats left of your life because I'm an idiot"

"Shut up! Stop talking!" John's voice was strained like he was about to cry. Sure enough he felt tears swelling up in his eyes. "Just stop talking. I'm going to stay with you!.." He closed his eyes which forced out the tears to run down his cheek.

"Sherlock turned again, hand still tangled in his hair, he couldn't watch the man that he... He couldn't watch John cry, He looked up at the clock, 10:47 "Well John, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked, still not facing him

"Please.. don't make me leave.." John had to say it.. Maybe it would be the thing that made Sherlock let him die with him.. "I love you Sherlock!" He said in a loud voice. Then more tears came. He rubbed his eyes. "I can't leave you.. I can't..."

Sherlocks head snapped in the direction of the vest, which beeped a few times, before all the lights faded out. He ran towards it and saw no signs of activity. Suddenly their phones went off again, although his screen was a bit blurred due to impact damage 'Well done -JM' was clear on the screen. Sherlock smiled and took a step towards John, putting his hands on either side of his face, and pulling him in for a passionate kiss "I love you too John" He said once he pulled away

John was too startled to say anything. He just stared at Sherlock wide-eyed. "W-was that the..?" He blinked a few times trying to process everything that had just happened. Sherlock loved John. That was a fact. John loved Sherlock. Also a fact. After regaining some form of understanding all John could think to do was hug Sherlock, tightly. "Idiot.. Don't do that to me again.. you scared me half to death.."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling him closer "Well this wasn't exactly my choice, not at all the circumstances one wants when admitting their love for someone" He said, chuckling into Johns shoulder

"I guess this tuned out to be good then right..?" He said as he closed his eyes. John was now smiling, not worried at all. He felt like he could stay with Sherlock forever, exactly like he was right now.

Sherlock loosened his grip, but left one arm around Johns waist, pulling him towards the couch, as he sat down on it, holding John close. "I suppose it did. I wonder why Moriarty decided blowing me up was the best way to get us to admit to each other, or why he actually cared"

John rested his head against Sherlocks shoulder by his neck. "Who knows.. But it is Moriarty we are talking about so he may have some horrible plan for us to deal with.." John was happy in Sherlocks arms and was also very happy that they were both safe.

"Well I suppose we'll deal with a plan if there is a plan, but right now I just want to sit here and relax. With you, sound good?" He asked, resting his cheek on John's head

John nodded and let his breathing slow down. " Sounds smashing." He said quietly.


End file.
